Conventionally, a method has been developed in which content is cut and divided into a plurality of parts and transmitted from a plurality of servers when the content is transmitted (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1).
Non-Patent Document 1: Multimedia and Internet Dictionary, “Kontiki Delivery Network”, [online] [Search date of Feb. 27, 2007 (Heisei 19)], the Internet (URL: http://www.jiten.com/dicmi/docs/k/6780s.htm)